Los gustos de mi novia
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Las mujeres son difíciles de comprender pero en este tiempo que llevo saliendo con mi novia puedo asegurar que ella les gana; en especial cuando se trata respecto a sus gustos; eso me pone los nervios de punta. No debí preguntarle eso. One-shot. Pareja mencionada: BrickxMomoko.


**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC. Punto de vista: Brick.

* * *

En un parque cerca de la ciudad una pareja se encontraba sentada. El chico pelirrojo se encontraba hablándole a su pareja pero esta parecía no hacerle caso en lo absoluta. Se podría esperar que en poco tiempo él le reclamare pero solo se limitó a darle ligeros toques en el hombro para llamar su atención.

[...]

— Oye Momoko— Le hable en un tono sutil para no asustarla.

Y es que, cuando ella está ensimismada en algo lo más conveniente es tratar de no molestarla; eso a menos que se quiera sufrir las consecuencias.

— Hum~. Respondió. Bueno, no fue la respuesta que esperaba.

Así que intente de nuevo con una pregunta: — ¿Que tanto lees? Llevamos dos horas sentados y ni siquiera has dicho mi nombre.

— Lo siento eh… ¿Brick?

— ¡SUFICIENTE!— No sé qué le sucedía desde hace tiempo que salió con unas amigas se ha vuelto más distante y ahora e llagado a creer que me ha cambiado por alguien o mejor dicho por eso.

Con el presentimiento de arrepentirme por mis acciones le arrebate el libro que traía. Ni cinco segundos pasaron cuando me observo con enfado, saco su celular abriendo una página en Internet para concluir con lo que leía.

— Momo~

— Espérame Brick. Cuando termine esta parte te presto la atención que mereces.

" _¿Qué es lo que tanto lee?"_ Ese presentimiento de temor aún seguía persistiendo en mi mente. Fue más la curiosidad; leí el título en un idioma diferente. Pensé en que tal vez estuviera aprendiendo un idioma diferente pero el contenido era al del idioma que hablaba provocando que me aventurara a descifrar que es lo que tanto la alejaba de mí.

Lo sabía. Me quede pasmado al leer esa palabra traumática para mí. Es que no lo comprendía. Estaba perdiendo a mi novia por eso. Solté el libro y me quede viendo a la nada; pensando en miles de posibilidades, nunca creí que eso fuera a traumarme ni mucho menos llegara a ser del gusto de Momoko.

—… Antes de que grites y llames más la atención— Sentí como me observaba esperando a hacerme una pregunta. — Entonces… ¿Qué te parece?— Me pregunto en un tono "inocente" cuando termino con su celular.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza mujer?— Susurre observando con desprecio lo que le arrebate con anterioridad.

— ¡Hey!, te dije que no llamaras la atención de los demás— O eso creí; al parecer lo dije gritando. Ella mientras dirigió su atención al grupo que nos rodeó pensando que teníamos una pelea.

— Oigan ustedes metiches, vayan a otro lugar que en ningún momento los mencionamos. Shu~ largo.

Me tomo de las manos cuando estábamos a solas. — Ahora si amor, cual fue tu primera pregunta... ¡No lo digas! ya me acorde.

— ¿Porque?— Comenzaba a molestarme ya que no dada respuesta a mis dudas. _"Que molesto"._

— Amor no me digas que eso te causa gran impresión.

— No entendía porque tanta tranquilidad de su parte

— Sabes Brick no es que quiera hacerte enojar pero…— Se sonrojo a la vez que desviaba su mirada de mí. Se movía de un lado a otro, clara señal de nerviosismo.

— Tenme confianza y dime lo que quieras decir— Por el bien de ambos logre tranquilizarme.

— Pero si te lo digo. Sé cómo vas a reaccionar. Mira como reaccionaste por tan solo leer las primeras líneas. No me imagino como te pondrás si lees el resto y ahora si lo digo…

— Se directa Momoko. No creo que haya algo peor a eso.

— Bueno, quedas advertido— Se alejó un paso de mí. – A veces me imagino a ti en lugar de ellos.

— Con eso te refieres a nosotros, ¿no es así?— Trate de sonar amable. Ojala esté equivocado con lo que estoy pensando, no creo que Momoko llegue a pensar eso es imposi…

— No, me refiero a ti— " _No por favor, que no sea lo que creo"._ —, y… bueno a ti haciendo eso con otro.

Tarde entendí la frase: "La curiosidad mato al gato". Grave error.

Lo más reciente que recuerdo fue eso.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

Me levante del suelo observando como Momoko se movía de un lado a otro gritando a ayuda. Me sobe la cabeza debido al golpe.

— Brick amor ya despertaste— Corrió a abrazarme mientras me daba de besos en toda la cara. Siendo delicado me zafé de su asfixiante abrazo y le acaricie el rostro en señal de no estar enojado con ella.

Me golpeó la cabeza. — Te lo dije, ya me imaginaba como ibas a reaccionar pero no me esperaba que te desmayaras. Me asusté mucho.

Sabiendo que era uno de sus chantajes para hacerme olvidar lo sucedido la sujete de los hombros y le exigí una explicación al porqué de su actuar. Lo entendió y me explico con detalle, que era ese trauma para los del género masculino que leía. Como llego a obsesionarse con eso, quienes la aconsejaron e incitaron –lo sospechaba, eran sus amigas.

— No sabía que te era repugnante Brick— Soltó de repente. Finalizando en tono triste. No me gusta verla triste y menos por algo que aún no entendía de mí.

— No me estás entendiendo Momo, no me repudia, de hecho me da igual. Solo no lo esperaba de ti.

— Pero te desmayaste por mi culpa.

— No te voy a mentir. Si fue tu culpa pero se debió a la impresión y el saber que me metías en tus lecturas. Créeme que eso si me espanto.

— Lo siento— Es muy linda cuando se comporta así.

— No pasa nada. Al menos sé que no me quieres dejar por otro.

— Yo nunca te haría algo así. Además ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando algo es de mi interés.

— Lo sé. Por cierto ya que lees ese género donde se incluyen las relaciones homosexuales eso significa que lees tanto de hombres como mujeres, ¿no es así?

— No sé qué fue lo que dije mal, de inmediato se levantó y enojada me volvió a golpear.

— Pero que te sucede Brick. Leo yaoi no yuri.

— Pero es lo mismo— Me defendí.

— ¡NO! No lo es. ¿Sabes qué? No estoy a tu lado para que me critiques. Esperare a que te tranquilices y cuando lo hagas hablamos luego. Adiós.

Ni tarde ni perezosa tomo su bolso, guardo su celular y antes de irse se agacho pero no para levantarme sino para levantar su libro y guardarlo como algo preciado.

Me dejo en el suelo confundido con su respuesta.

¿Lee cosas sobre hombre con hombre, pero no mujer con mujer?

En definitivo, no entiendo a mi novia… corrección, no entiendo sus razones ni mucho menos ese recién gusto sobre leer ese género, si es que se le puede clasificar así al yaoi.

~Fin~

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hola, quiero agradecer a los que tomaron de su tiempo para terminar de leer esta ocurrencia mía a la que llamo one-shot.

Bye…


End file.
